


Spooky, Spooky

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [49]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Happy early Halloween!How do a demon and an angel celebrate the spooky season?





	Spooky, Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> My 80th GOmens ff, and just short of being the 50th in this series- well, anywayz, I know I once again neglected this fandom a bit in the last few weeks, but I just Had to write something for Halloween, and thankfully was inspired enough by the holiday to actually do so! Hope you enjoy :)

Happily humming to the tunes of Crowley's radio, Aziraphale works on the pumpkin placed on his desk in the bookshop. While perhaps a little unorthodox place for pumpkin carving, after cooking (he is getting better at that!) in Crowley's flat all morning, he wanted to sit in the shop a little, listening to the wind and the light rain. He feels comfortable and content, smiling to himself...

"Ugh!" 

The door bursts open and Crowley steps in, letting it snap shut behind them and shaking out the rain from their hair before remembering that no humans are around and just miracling it dry.

Albeit, in his opinion, beautiful as ever, they make for quite a funny picture, Aziraphale thinks: hair dry, coat still wet and almost glittery with raindrops, make-up slightly smudged giving them a bit of a raccoon-ish look and sunglasses forgotten in their coat pocket, leaving the yellow eyes free to be seen.

"Hello dearest!" Aziraphale beams at them. "Say, it is a lovely holiday isn't it? I of course wasn't allowed to really say so _before, _what with some of the more satanic interpretations, all not very heaven-sanctioned- I never asked, was it your idea, by the way? Very clever, giving the children sweets to awaken gluttony in them, and lust in the adults with all the skimpy costumes-"

Noticing that Crowley has yet to say anything, he breaks off.

"You alright, dear?"

"Ngh"

"Crowley?" Now getting a little concerned, Aziraphale puts down the carving knife, gets up from behind his desk and walks over to the demon. 

"Ugh. Ugh. No, don't worry. Just. So many stupid people. Can you believe I had to give the chocolate I got for you to some children just because their mother wouldn't buy them any?"

Aziraphale hides a smile at Crowley's not-quite-admitted kindness.

"Yes, the stupid holiday was my idea! I regret it already! All the costumes! l almost tripped over a stupid cape from some wannabe vampire, I really agree with that one animated lady, whatshername- doesn't matter you've never seen it anyways. Ugh. Anyway. No capes! Right?! And-"

They make a face. _Ah, now getting to what really irks them_, Aziraphale thinks.

"And then one of the stupid _bunnys_ with only plastic ears for a costume has the audacity to _compliment me on 'my costume'_! My 'costume'! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm dressed as usual!"

Now, Aziraphale can't hide a chuckle, and he draws Crowley into a hug, miracling their clothes dry as he does so. 

"Oh, dearest..." 

"What?!"

Stepping back a little, Aziraphale touches the makeup around Crowley's eyes, miracling away the smudges. "There, all better. And hey, see the positive-" he tabs Crowley's nose with a knowing smile- "You can forget your glasses when you go out, and no-one suspects you to be anything but human."

Crowley blinks, the implications of the words sinking in, and their hand snaps to the glasses in their pocket.

"Damn!" 

Aziraphale laughs. "Don't worry, even if it hadn't been Halloween people aren't so quick to suspect anything supernatural these days..."

Crowley sighs. "Hope you're right, I've gotten way too used to not wearing them with you around" they give Aziraphale a mock-angry look.

The angel smiles. "Well, I wouldn't want you to hide your pretty eyes."

Crowley blushes and promptly changes the topic.

"Apropos going out..."

Aziraphale laughs. "It's not even lunchtime yet! But sure, we can go to one of the parties later tonight if you want to... I'd have to decide on a costume though! Now, do you want to help me carve the second pumpkin?"

With a long-suffering sigh that Aziraphale knows to read as the affection it really is, Crowley puts down their coat and joins the angel.

"I bet you mine will look prettier than yours, you just wait!" 

"Gambling, now?" Aziraphale laughs. "And don't forget, I have a headstart" he turns his pumpkin so Crowley can look at the jagged mouth of the jack'o'lantern. 

Crowley just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Crowley's pumpkin is like beautiful and intricate af and whatever (probably fictional and stolen from a horror movie) monster he made actually looks terrifying in the dark, while Aziraphale just made a normal Jack'O'Lantern and is way more focused on the Food xD Crowley meanwhile all for the aesthetic places the pumpkins outside and a few miracles make sure that noone dares touch them...
> 
> Prompts are open! Should I write some more halloweenish activities for them, or rather go into the christmas mood now? :D
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part!


End file.
